


road (work a)head

by moonbuns



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wooseok makes a three line appearance, yes it is a tesla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: After a particularly tense night out, Seungyoun and Seungwoo misuse the autopilot feature on their car.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	road (work a)head

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was inspired by the sexy teslas in Seungwoo's teaser hehe also it is 3am and this has not been proofread so i apologize if this is a mess. i will find out in the morning i guess, i hope you enjoy this!

“So how was your night?” Seungyoun asks, all sly and smug. He looks over at his fiance, taking in the ring glinting on his finger in the lowlight, the way his slacks hug the slender form of his long legs, the loosened tie around his neck. The hastily unbuttoned top button at the base of his neck gives him a tempting peek at Seungwoo’s collarbones, the sight of the smooth expanse of his chest teasing him every time his shoulders shift against the driver’s seat.

Seungwoo looks absolutely delectable: sleek and classy and sharp and–now this is the cherry on top for Seungyoun–positively furious. It’s so sexy. He touches his face to make sure he isn’t drooling.

“I don’t know Seungyoun,” Seungwoo grits out. “How _was_ the night?” He adjusts his grip on the steering wheel, his fingers curling languidly around the soft leather. Even in the dark, Seungyoun can see the way his knuckles pale as his hold tightens, stark white against midnight black. A shiver runs down his spine as he thinks of all the different ways he’d like to feel those fingers against his skin.

But for now, he continues to play. And it’s a dangerous game he’s playing.

“It was nice,” Seungyoun starts slowly, resting his elbow on the center console and setting his chin in his palm. “The food was good.”

Seungwoo just grunts in response, not looking at him.

“The venue wasn’t bad either, don’t you think?”

Again, Seungwoo responds wordlessly, just a disinterested noise that is almost too soft to catch. His lips press together, a thin line of frustration across his face. Seungyoun pushes onwards.

“What did you think?” Seungyoun continues, intent on pushing as many buttons as possible. He knows it’ll get his own buttons ripped off once they get home.

“What did I think?” Seungwoo repeats, his voice dangerously low. A tense silence settles between them with only the steady hum of the car beneath them filling the space. He is practically glaring at the road, expression dark, before he finally snaps his gaze over to Seungyoun and he can see the fire burning in Seungwoo’s eyes. He’s pissed. “What did I _think_ , Seungyoun?”

Seungyoun knows he should stop, but it’s much too fun. “The company was nice too, wasn’t it?”

Seungwoo takes a deep breath in through his nose, excruciatingly slow as if he’s counting numbers in his head, keeping his temper in check. One hand leaves the steering wheel and comes down on Seungyoun’s thigh, heavy and firm. Fingers dig sharply into his flesh and a delighted thrill runs through his body.

“Did you have fun, Seungyoun?” Seungwoo asks. His words growl from the back of his throat, low and quiet and wavering with suppressed emotion. “Was it fun with him?”

It hadn’t been, if Seungyoun was being honest. This right now was fun, but getting here was exhausting, to say the least.

Tonight had started with the two of them arriving at a work event that Seungwoo was required to attend. He hadn’t been enthusiastic in the first place; it was more of a dick measuring contest for all the stuffy uptight people in his field than it was a celebratory banquet for their recent end of the quarter figures. His company had a work event at the end of every quarter, but this one had particularly stellar numbers, which the upper management had decided called for a more lavish event than the ones before.

But Seungyoun loved playing dress up and this was an excuse to wear their expensive suits and the flashy cufflinks that were collecting dust at the bottom of their dresser. Seungyoun’s excitement made it bearable for Seungwoo. Plus, it wasn’t often that either of them got the chance to clean up so nicely, and seeing each other in pressed slacks and crisp button-ups was always a welcome opportunity. Truth be told, they had been barely able to keep their hands off each other before they’d left the house; Seungwoo had pressed Seungyoun against the kitchen counter and whispered that they didn’t _really_ have to go to the event, he could just endure the earful from his supervisor on Monday, but they had ultimately tumbled out of the door, retucking their shirts into their pants and making sure their buttons were matched up correctly, and made their way to the damned banquet hall.

It was a fancy hotel event room, all high ceilings and sparkly chandeliers. It wasn’t their first public appearance as an engaged couple, but it was their first appearance as such in front of Seungwoo’s coworkers. And the thought of being introduced with ‘ _This is my_ fiance _, Seungyoun_ ’ had him positively buzzing with excitement.

But having expectations means almost always being disappointed.

Instead, all Seungwoo had done was wrap an arm around Seungyoun’s waist, drawing him close, and saying, “You all remember Seungyoun, right?”

And _of course_ they all remember him; Seungyoun couldn’t be bothered to have kept track of how many of these events he’d attended. But he hadn’t attended any of these events as Seungwoo’s _fiance_. Surely that had been worth mentioning.

But Seungwoo just shifted nervously as his department superiors closed in on them, pestering him with questions Seungyoun didn’t care to listen to. Blah blah, numbers, statistics, what does he think the next quarter is going to look like? Who cares, honestly, the only important thing was that Seungwoo had gotten down on one knee a month and a half ago and Seungyoun had said yes goddamnit! And the world needed to know!

And apparently the world didn’t involve Seungwoo’s company.

And so Seungyoun had politely excused himself and slipped away from the cluster of businessmen, ignoring his fiance’s brief questioning glance and the way his arm reached after him, and found his way over to the bar.

There he had found Wooseok, a pretty man with pretty eyes and a pretty wallet that opened up for Seungyoun. Oh, and a pretty intense workplace rivalry with Seungwoo.

The perfect opportunity to rile Seungwoo up had dropped right into Seungyoun’s lap with a free martini as an added bonus. 

He hadn’t done anything, really. He’d just remained at the bar far too long, smiling charmingly at Wooseok and allowing him to buy him another cocktail after he finished the first. He wasn’t fun to be around. He was boring and Seungyoun could barely control his expression at the snide remarks he made ever so often. Seungwoo had found him in the middle of his second cocktail, a tense furrow to his brows and a strained levelness to his voice as he informed Seungyoun that dinner would be served soon and they needed to find their seats. Ignoring his outstretched hand, Seungyoun had bid Wooseok goodbye and sauntered off, leaving his fiance to hurry after him.

Throughout the entirety of the meal, Seungwoo had left his hand on Seungyoun’s leg, a firm reminder that he would be dealt with later. 

Now is later.

Seungyoun hums to himself, pretending to look as if he’s deep in thought. “Fun? I’m not sure fun is the word I’d use.”

“It’s not the word I’d use either,” Seungwoo snaps and his grip on Seungyoun’s thigh trembles. “You want to explain your behavior tonight?”

Seungyoun’s irritation from throughout the night bubbles up and brims over and he grabs Seungwoo’s hand, pushing it off of him. “Why don’t _you_?”

“Me?” Seungwoo sounds incredulous. He blinks in confusion, eyes still on the road. “What did I do?”

“Oh hey guys, this is Seungyoun,” he mocks, his voice reaching a strangely high pitch. “Just regular old Seungyoun, nothing special?”

He watches as realization slowly dawns on Seungwoo, his expression going from anger to quiet shock. “Oh,” he says softly, mostly to himself. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry.”

Seungyoun looks down into his lap. “It’s fine,” he says quietly after a long silence.

“No, no it’s not,” Seungwoo responds, his voice small. “I should have realized. No, I shouldn’t have done it in the first place.” His hand tentatively reaches out for Seungyoun, who lets him gently intertwine their fingers. “I’m so sorry.”

Seungyoun looks over at him, taking in the way his bottom lip is caught between his teeth, bitten and abused to a bright red. His eyes are downturned, sad and disappointed, and he keeps running his other hand anxiously over the curve of the steering wheel. Seungyoun reaches over and presses his thumb against his lip, freeing it from where it is trapped in his teeth.

“Thanks for saying sorry,” he tells him. He doesn’t like seeing Seungwoo look so upset, especially at himself, and in the end, his coworkers don’t really matter. Seungyoun doesn’t even know any of their names, nor does he care to know.

“I’m an ass,” Seungwoo sighs, frustrated. “I know it doesn’t change anything, but I’ll make a big deal of it on Monday, okay? I’ll tell the entire building. I promise.”

“No, it’s okay.” Seungyoun smiles and shakes his head. He knows Seungwoo doesn’t like drawing attention to himself, especially not at work where he prefers to keep his head down and outside of anyone else’s business, so he appreciates the offer and the sentiment behind it. “I’ll forgive you if you give me a kiss.”

Seungwoo glances briefly over at him, a tiny smile peeking through his pout. “I’m driving, baby. Here.” He brings their clasped hands up to his mouth and peppers tiny kisses all over Seungyoun’s, covering his fingers and his knuckles in tiny messages of pure affection. It makes him giggle, his touch ticklish.

“The car has autopilot,” Seungyoun laughs, gesturing with his chin to the switch for the feature. “Just for a kiss.”

Seungwoo laughs too, letting go of his hand to flick the gear twice downwards, the car chiming as the autopilot is engaged. His lips spread into a smile as he reaches to cup Seungyoun’s cheek, drawing him in and kissing him lovingly. His kisses are almost as sweet and as warm as Seungwoo is, but not quite as much, because Seungwoo overflows with love and affection, all for him. Seungyoun leans into him, comfortable over the center console, pressing closer as he kisses him back. He lets his tongue slide over his lips, but Seungwoo just laughs and pulls back, leaving him with one last peck before he puts both hands on the steering wheel again.

“When we get home,” he promises, “I’ll give you everything you want.” He presses lightly on the brake and the car chimes again, autopilot off.

“Baby,” Seungyoun whines, reaching out and resting a hand on Seungwoo’s leg. He is warm through the smooth fabric of his slacks. “The car has autopilot for a reason.”

“Yes, and that reason is not the same reason you have in mind,” Seungwoo banters back, amused. “When we get home, baby. You can be patient.”

“No,” he responds, petulant. He leans over again, letting his hand run up and down Seungwoo’s soft thigh. “Please,” he asks, blinking up at him from beneath his lashes.

“Seungyoun,” Seungwoo says, warningly. Still, he presses his palm to Seungyoun’s face again and angles him closer. His eyes remain on the road, unwavering. “Haven’t you been mischievous enough today?”

“Have I?” Seungyoun whispers. He lets his mouth brush against the edge of Seungwoo’s jaw. “Don’t you want to do something about it?” He hears Seungwoo’s sharp intake of breath and he knows he’s won this game as well.

“Seungyoun,” he says again, a low murmur.

But Seungyoun doesn’t wait for him to continue, just turning his face up to cover Seungwoo’s mouth with his, pressing hot and eager against him. The car chimes again, Seungwoo’s hand knocking into the autopilot lever again before he grips Seungyoun around the back of his neck, his hold firm.

Seungyoun slips his tongue over the swell of Seungwoo’s bottom lip again, slow and leisurely, sucking it into his mouth after a suspended moment. He hears his fiance moan softly, his fingers digging into the back of his head. Seungyoun lets his eyes open just for a moment, his breath stuttering as he finds Seungwoo looking back at him, eyes hooded and dazed, trying to keep a responsible eye on the road but letting himself get lost in Seungyoun’s advances at the same time. It’s so fucking hot.

“Fuck,” Seungyoun groans, and he twists in his seat to more comfortably lean over, his grip digging into Seungwoo’s thigh. He lets his hand travel inwards, rubbing the insides of his thighs, traveling higher but not high enough.

“You’re gonna be like that, baby? Hm?” Seungwoo growls, his other hand grabbing the one on his leg, stopping his movements. “You started this, do it properly.”

“Yeah?” Seungyoun pushes forward, kissing him again, grinning against his lips. Without missing a beat, he shakes off Seungwoo’s hold and boldly cups him, letting his fingers fondle him through the flimsy fabric of his pants. He is rewarded with a deep moan from the back of Seungwoo’s throat, one that he swallows as he licks into his mouth. It’s a wet, open-mouthed kiss, messy but languid and unrushed.

Seungyoun shifts to kiss down Seungwoo’s neck, the other letting his head lean to the side as he rests back against the driver’s seat, both eyes back on the road. He slides his hand up into Seungyoun’s hair, gripping dark locks between clenched fingers as he leaves wet kisses all over the ink along Seungwoo’s shoulder.

Seungyoun’s hand scrabbles at Seungwoo’s shirt, trying to undo the buttons with one hand and no sight, but it’s more difficult than he’d expected, especially in this stretched position from the passenger’s seat. Thankfully, Seungwoo does it for him, batting his hand away and tugging his shirt open to expose more of his chest. He loosens his tie even more, letting it hang limply against him.

Lips sucking harshly at the jutting of Seungwoo’s collarbone, Seungyoun lets his fingers slip under Seungwoo’s shirt, seeking out his nipple to tease over. He revels in the pleased hum that Seungwoo makes when he presses the pads of his fingers to his skin, and enjoys the louder noise he makes when he rolls his nipple between them. He kisses back up his neck, licking along the sharp line of his jaw and making his own little satisfied noises as he takes in the way Seungwoo is leaning back against the headrest.

His eyes are dark and cloudy with arousal, half lidded as his gaze flickers from Seungyoun’s own eyes to the road. He keeps one hand on the steering wheel, as instructed by the car, but his other hand holds steady on Seungyoun’s head and he uses his grip to bring him back up to his lips.

The kiss is messy again, the slide of their tongues wet, their lips slick as they let themselves get a little too lost in each other. Seungyoun is _this_ close to scrabbling over the center console and pressing himself into Seungwoo’s lap, but there isn’t enough space without the seat reclined and he does value safety, despite everything he’s done so far to suggest otherwise. So instead he pinches Seungwoo’s nipple one more time, eliciting a squeaky little moan from his fiance, before letting his hand travel down to his pants. His fingers dance over Seungwoo’s waistband before he easily unbuttons his slacks and slips his hand in.

“Seungyoun, fuck,” Seungwoo groans, his words unsteady. “Here, really?”

“Can’t wait,” Seungyoun whines, stroking Seungwoo’s length through the last layer of clothing left. “Please. Just want to feel you.”

Seungwoo curses again but he is just as eager, lifting his hips so he can push his pants and underwear down just enough to let his cock free. It presses up against his thigh, the tip already pearling with precum, shiny in the flickering street lights they drive past. 

Seungyoun licks his lips, excited, as he squeezes Seungwoo around the base and then lets his touch travel down to cup his balls. Seungwoo shifts in his seat, sensitive with arousal and tense with anticipation. Seungyoun doesn’t want to waste any time–they’re almost home anyway, which is a good thing, but also doing this at home doesn’t have quite the same thrill as it does right now–and so he bows his head and lets his breath blow over the head of Seungwoo’s cock.

Seungwoo’s hand immediately flies to Seungyoun’s shoulder, gripping harshly, and the sting of his fingers pressing into his flesh just urges him onwards. He swallows him down, not bothering to tease, just taking in as much as he can. Seungwoo moans loudly, the sound filling the car, his hold on him squeezing down even harder. His legs spread more, giving Seungyoun more room. 

Seungyoun bobs his head, his tongue dragging against the underside, curling around the shape of his cock. He is messy, mouth hot and wet and eager on Seungwoo, spit pooling at the corners of his lips and dribbling over. The quiet hum of the car is drowned out by the slick noises of Seungyoun’s mouth moving faster and faster, forcing himself to go down further and further. He uses one hand to grip the edge of the seat, holding himself up, but with the other he draws Seungwoo’s hand into his hair, letting him have full control over him.

He can feel his own cock straining against his pants, his arousal dizzying and only getting more intense when Seungwoo runs his hand over his head soothingly, lovingly, all affection and adoration. He can hear him murmuring soft praises to him, telling him how pretty he is, how good he’s doing, how good he feels, and then his fingers take hold of his hair in a vice-like grip, holding him tight and pushing him down.

Seungyoun breathes in carefully through his nose, arousal spreading all over his body like a wildfire as Seungwoo holds him in place, all the way down his length, his cock brushing the back of Seungyoun’s throat. He forces himself to relax, willing his gag reflex down as he works his tongue around the weight in his mouth, outlining the thick vein on the underside, moaning continuously as he gets used to the feeling of being used. It’s _so_ good. His mouth is full, his cock is hard, his eyes are watering, and his fiance is still whispering sweetly to him, praising him, rewarding him as he works him to completion.

“So good Seungyounie,” Seungwoo is saying, letting his fingers scratch against his scalp. “Such a good baby for me.”

Seungyoun hums in agreement, pleased and preening from the compliment, and the vibrations make Seungwoo’s hips twitch beneath him, his cock pushed further into Seungyoun’s mouth. He welcomes it, a few stray tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

“You’re so pretty when you cry,” Seungwoo tells him, still in that soft, fond tone of voice. “So pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

The movements of the car make the both of them tremble, Seungyoun’s mouth stretching further as the seat bumps beneath him, forcing Seungwoo’s cock in and out. He tries to bob his head along with it, but the car is unpredictable, especially when he isn’t even sure what road they’re on anymore. It’s an uneven and messy rhythm, but Seungwoo seems to like it, given the way his breathing gets more labored and his hold on Seungyoun lets up, no longer holding him in place and instead petting through his hair with a gentle hand.

They must nearly be home and so Seungyoun becomes more eager to get Seungwoo to finish, letting up and wrapping his lips firmly around the head of his cock. He curls his fingers around the base and sucks harshly, stroking fast as he tongues firmly at the slit, welcoming the salty tang from the precum. The car goes over a particularly large bump and Seungwoo’s cock slides up into Seungyoun’s mouth and the movement has him cumming, moaning loudly as Seungyoun swallows compliantly. The road bumps again and he slips out of Seungyoun’s mouth, the last of it streaking across his cheek and over his swollen lips, white against a deep red.

The sight has Seungwoo cooing, once again rewarding Seungyoun with words of praise. He uses both hands to draw Seungyoun back up to his face, kissing him deeply, unaffected by the taste of his own cum. Seungyoun wraps Seungwoo’s loose tie around his fist and pulls him forward into the kiss, panting into his mouth, tired but pleased.

When they pull apart, Seungwoo moves one hand back to the steering wheel and rubs the back of the other against Seungyoun’s cheek. He pries his tie out of his grip and uses it to wipe the mess off his face, smiling at him.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he tells him, the words soft, meant just for Seungyoun, whispered as if there could be someone around to overhear.

Seungyoun smiles back, warm and happy and satisfied. He brushes Seungwoo’s sweaty bangs off his forehead, his smile widening when he catches the affection glowing back at him in his eyes. He leans back into his seat, adjusting his seat belt so it no longer digs uncomfortably into him. He leaves one hand on Seungwoo’s thigh, warm and still half exposed.

“You’re going to be good for me at home, won’t you?” He looks over at his fiance, raising a brow expectantly.

In response, Seungwoo turns autopilot off, letting his foot rest firmly against the accelerator. The car shoots forward, speeding up easily. “Promise. I’m all yours.”

When they get home, Seungwoo makes good on his promise from earlier, giving Seungyoun everything he wants. And everything he wants involves being bent over the kitchen table and cumming just from Seungwoo’s tongue. And then getting fucked speechless in the hallway, four strides too far from their bedroom.

Perhaps it had been a fun night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos & comments are highly appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/godwdz)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/godwdz)


End file.
